User talk:Silicontree
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the The Eleven Supernovas page. Positiong of the quotation marks Quotation marks CAN be used before periods! According to this it is officialy acceptable. MasterDeva 23:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Please stop reverting the articles, since there is no real reason to do so anymore. MasterDeva 23:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) If there is no reason to do so why don't you stop reverting them? I did read that link, even though Wikipedia is an awful source to link to, and I will concede that depending on the "version" of English it can be done differently. However that doesn't mean I'll stop reverting those articles. I've looked around and there is nothing mentioning a standard way of doing things, so I will fix what I feel needs fixing. Silicontree 23:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :By that logic I too can revert what I feel needs reverting Silicontree but that ain't gone get us anywhere. Wikipedia sights their sources and they do check up. Anyways quotation marks are used in articles here before punctuation marks, that's how this entire wikia is written. MasterDeva 00:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I realize that you can revert what you feel needs reverting. I also agree it will not get us anywhere. I disagree about Wikipedia being a good source. Yes they try their best, but that doesn't always make them a good source. As I mentioned I looked for guidelines and found none. Unfortunately a site like this does need guidelines on things like this. 00:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC)]] :::It is understandable that Wikipedia do fail us some times and many have been affected from false or incorrect citations (I am one of them) but we must also recognise it when their references are correct. I agree that more guidelines need to be written but editors are already occupied working on updating info, correcting articles and general wiki maintenance. Sometime later that will be done too but until then we'll maintain the use of the current style of writing. Please bear with us. ;) MasterDeva 00:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Dang it I was replying when you edited... this place could really use a messeging feature. Anyway I had said that I did read your link, but that it's probably better to link Wikipedia's source if possible rather than Wikipedia itself. :P Silicontree 00:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Real Name Problem I'm glad you found out how fix Ace's and everyone else's templates. Would you mind telling me what you did or where you went to fix it? Just so I can know for the future, thanks. DancePowderer 20:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I searched around until I found the Template category here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates The particular one that was the problem was in box templates, then character box templates. I guess just keep the templates category page bookmarked in case something similar happens again.Silicontree 21:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks.DancePowderer 21:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC)